Talk:Luxembourg
I still have no recollection of Lux being Germanified in 191. :Upon review, I cannot find anything to that effect. Now, since they did occupy in OTL, and they pointedly kept Belgium, it is a logical conclusion that they kept Luxembourg. But we don't know that for certain. ::In OTL the Grand Duchess kissed their asses and remained on their good side, unlike her younger sister a generation later, who became a symbol of resistance. (Resistance might be too strong a word; passive-aggressive non-compliance, maybe.) In the event of a German victory, the Emperor may have expressed his gratitude by withdrawing and letting Lux become a minor ally--surely he would not have allowed true independence. Or, he may have expressed his gratitude by absorbing Lux into his empire but allowing Nassau-Weilburg to maintain the grand ducal title, as he and his predecessors had done for other friendly ruling houses like the Wittelsbachs of Bavaria. Turtle Fan 05:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :So the section can stay or go, it's all the same to me. TR 04:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like it violates the speculation policy. Even if it's safe to assume the Germans took the grand duchy, we didn't actually see them do it, or hear someone confirm it offstage--and at that point in HT's writing career, there was a pretty good chance we would have. Doesn't bother me that much, but it is a breach of policy. Turtle Fan 05:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I suppose even minor speculation opens the door to Flora's fictional granddaughter. TR 05:33, November 26, 2010 (UTC) More importantly, our opening line calls Lux a parliamentary republic. I believe it is a constitutional monarchy. The fact that it's a Grand Duchy, and all. . . . Turtle Fan 03:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I have to disagree. The annexation of Luxembourg was a German war goal in OTL (see Martin Gilbert, First World War Atlas, London, 1971). Since Germany won the war in the alternate I think it is safe to assume that the Grand Duchy was indeed annexed to the Reich. Angry-beer-man 14:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :While I agree it's a safe assumption, our experience here has been that articles containing "safe assumptions" without textual support are quickly used to justify half-assed fanfic disguised as articles on the grounds that they are "safe assumptions". Thus, we have decided that a "strict construction" policy is the best approach. In this case, Luxembourg is not mentioned directly or referenced indirectly at any point in Southern Victory, and so, we can't speak to its fate in the article. TR 19:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't recall if Luxembourg was even mentioned in TWTCE before Peggy Druce throws that "What about Luxembourg?" line after hearing that the Germans defend small nations in the radio broadcast. But since the line comes mere minutes into January 1, 1939, I'll change the date of German invasion to late 1938, coinciding with Belgium and the Netherlands.WastedTime 11:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Sounds good. I do seem to recall Lux being mentioned earlier, but truth to tell, Hitler's War was mostly a blur of uninteresting, undifferentiated characters to me. West and East got a good deal better. Turtle Fan 14:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) On the Great War artical, it says that Luxembourg was annexed by Germany after the Great War along with Belgium still being occupied, the Belgian Congo becoming the German Congo, and the Netherlands and Denmark becoming under German influence. I might add a Southern Victory section about Luxembourg to the main artical soon. 00:32, December 21, 2013 (UTC)Jacob Chesley :No, that's an error. See the above conversation. TR (talk) 01:32, December 21, 2013 (UTC)